In a flip-chip light-emitting diode or device (LED), contacts are located on the bottom of the LED and light is emitted from the top of the LED. LED epitaxial layers are grown on a patterned sapphire growth substrate, which is left attached to the epitaxial layers to increase light output. The epitaxial layers and the growth substrate are singulated into dies and directly attached to a ceramic tile substrate. Separately, a ceramic phosphor is formed and diced to form ceramic phosphor plates. For each die, a silicone-based glue is dispensed onto its sapphire and a ceramic phosphor plate is picked and placed on the sapphire. A white titanium oxide silicone composite (TiO-silicone) is dispensed on and between the dies on the ceramic tile substrate. Excess TiO-silicone is removed from the top of the ceramic phosphor plates by wet bead blasting and then the individual dies are singulated.